


Accident

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Is Not As Good At Sneaking As He Thinks, Gen, Injury, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: Danny tries to sneak in after a ghost fight. Operative word: tries.





	Accident

Danny winced as he finally finished his long trek toward his house from the street where he’d just defeated Skulker after a long and painful fight during which he’d admittedly taken more than his fair share of the punches. He sighed as he prepared to enter his house. He’d hoped to be able to phase into his bedroom as usual so he could be sure no one saw him come in, but he was fairly certain that after his earlier fight, he couldn’t even summon the power to do that, so he walked up to his door instead.

It was almost one in the morning, but he didn’t want to assume it was safe to sneak in without checking first. He peaked through each of the windows on the front side of his house, peering into the total darkness inside for a few seconds before concluding that no one was near the door.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

“Who’s there!?” was the instant response as Danny unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Whoever was there had spoken in what Danny could best describe as shouting while whispering, and he wasn’t immediately able to tell who had caught him sneaking into the house. Knowing he’d never be able to sneak up the stairs to his room completely silently, Danny decided to answer.

“It’s just me, Danny,” he whispered back to whoever had heard him from the kitchen.

“Oh! Danny!” his dad replied, now in a low speaking voice rather than a whisper. “What were you doing out? Isn’t your curfew still 10:30?”

Danny walked toward the kitchen, which was dark except for the light coming from the refrigerator that his father was standing next to.

“I, uh… lost track of the time?” Not having expected a confrontation, Danny hadn’t prepared an excuse, and the one he’d made on the spot came out more like a question than an answer to his father’s question. Luckily for him, Jack Fenton was typically a man who took things at face value.

“Well, don’t do that again. When your mom and I say you need to be home at a certain time, that’s when you need to be home.”

“Sorry, Dad,” Danny apologized. “I’ll pay more attention from now on. I’m just going to head up to bed now.”

As Danny moved back toward the kitchen’s exit, Jack moved toward the light switch, and with a quick flick, the kitchen was suddenly bathed in light just as Danny had turned around a corner, heading for the stairs.

“Wait, son!” Jack called after the lights were on. “Did you get hurt? Let me see!”

Wondering what had prompted that remark, Danny turned back around only to discover a small puddle of blood where he had been standing moments ago. Seeing the damning evidence, Danny panicked and tried to think fast.

“Umm...” Danny stalled. “Yeah, it was just an accident though. Tucker pushed me too hard and I cut my arm on something when I fell. That’s actually when I noticed it was so late, so I ran back here.”

Jack reached out and pushed up the sleeve of the arm Danny had hesitantly offered.

“You need to be more careful, Danny. Let’s clean this up before you go to sleep so it doesn’t get infected. Wait here.” Jack headed toward the lab, intent on retrieving the first aid kit he and Maddie kept down there in case of any mishaps with their inventions.

Danny took the opportunity to look himself over. Noticing another wound that had bled through the back of his pants leg, he angled the leg away from where he expected his dad to look when he returned.

“Here, your mother and I keep a first aid kit in the lab for emergencies. I wasn’t expecting to need to use it on you, but it will do the job,” Jack explained as he returned to the kitchen where Danny was still nervously waiting.

As he moved closer, he continued. “I’m going to clean the cut with disinfectant. That’ll probably hurt, but it’s for your own good, son. Then, I’ll just bandage it and you can go to bed.”

True to his word, Danny’s father started disinfecting the wound, a little surprised by his son’s lack of reaction to the sting. It was almost like the boy was used to it, though Jack knew better than that. He’d certainly know if his own son was hurt.

Without another word, he pulled at a roll of bandages and worked on carefully wrapping the cut.

“All done!” Jack proclaimed as he taped the bandage in place. “You tell Tucker to be more gentle. This cut looks pretty bad, and you could have made it worse if you’d just left it like that to get infected.”

“Sorry. We’ll be more careful.” Danny frowned, feeling guilty for lying yet again to his father, but Jack interpreted the frown as being the result of the mild scolding and ignored it.

“Go on up to bed, son. You’ve been up long enough, and you’ve got school in the morning. Don’t think just a cut will get you out of that,” he teased. Danny smiled as he backed out of the room.

“Thanks, Dad.”


End file.
